


you better take me back if you care

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 一个溺爱的奥利一个难过的罗伊一个可爱的康纳和一个妥协的杰森





	you better take me back if you care

当罗伊走到楼下的时候奥利正一脸凝重的坐在厨房吧台边的一把高脚凳上，摸着上唇的胡子就这么盯着空气，眼神可怕的像是能把人生吞活剥。罗伊花了两秒的时间思考自己要不要依照原计划去厨房倒杯牛奶拿几块曲奇回到楼上房间关上房门像个有社交障碍的青少年一样继续上网。但你得知道，他的daddy issue病重程度绝对不比杰森低，这极有可能就是他们俩会在一起的原因之一。于是当他本应该无视奥利径直走回楼梯间的时候，却鬼使神差的拐向了吧台并且坐到了奥利身边。

“昨晚挺难过的，是不是？”罗伊喝了一口牛奶，先开口了。

“昨晚我回来的时候本来想找你谈谈，”奥利看起来稍微好了些，或许是因为罗伊找他说了话的缘故，“但你已经睡了。”

“抱歉没通知你就突然回了家，如果你在生气这个的话。”罗伊舔了舔嘴唇上的牛奶胡子，“你可以现在谈，我无所谓。但你确定不去休息一下？鉴于你回家已经是凌晨四点而且你好像也没有睡过的样子。”

“是啊。”奥利揉了揉眉心，嗓子有些沙哑，“一场恶战，回家后输了两袋血，而你就在房间里睡得跟保温箱里的宝宝一样香甜。”

罗伊朝奥利推了推那个装满曲奇的盘子，“我给你吃我最喜欢的饼干，你就不要生气了。”

奥利撑着脑袋，朝他笑了笑，然后拿起一片放进嘴里。“听康纳说你想找黛娜谈谈？”

罗伊点点头，“她还在睡，是吗？”

“介意我来听听你的心事吗？”奥利依旧那么撑着脑袋，完全不像在开玩笑的样子。“我好像从来不是你有心事时的倾诉对象。”

“你的性格决定了我永远得把糟糕的事情瞒着你这一事实。”罗伊喝了一口牛奶，慢条斯理的说。“你今天是怎么了，失血到大脑缺氧造成损伤了吗？”

“也许，也可能只是想在劫后余生里履行一下父亲的义务。”奥利看着他，声音哑的要命，听起来有些失落，“不愿意就算了。”

“别告诉我你就是为了这个直到现在都没合眼。”罗伊放下玻璃杯子问道，而要命的是奥利竟然没有否认。

“如果我不答应你你是不是会继续坐在这儿用眼神杀人？”罗伊问得小心翼翼。

奥利用几乎不可能察觉的幅度点了点头。

“上帝啊。”罗伊扶着额头发出一声惊呼，“我又不是什么暗恋上同班男生的青春期少女，你又不是那种手忙脚乱关心孩子的蠢爸爸。不就这点小事嘛我求你先回去睡个觉行不行啊？”

“我不知道，也许吧。”奥利把脸埋进掌心里揉了一通，看起来真是疲惫极了，“谈完再睡也不迟。” 

罗伊看着这样的奥利，心皱成了一团：“但是，老大，我不想让你担心啊，你一担心，就更睡不好了。”

“你突然就回来还让我不够担心吗。”奥利撑着额头说道，“自从你和那个蝙蝠崽跑了之后大半年都没给家里来过一个电话，但昨天晚上竟然一句话不说就跑回来了，我做些合理猜测也在情理之中。”

“洛杉矶离家里很近。”罗伊拿起一片饼干啃了起来。

“你搬到洛杉矶两个月昨晚才记得回家来看一眼。”奥利无情地指出，“实话说吧，你和他怎么了？”

“你知道和你像对闺蜜似的谈这件事的时候这画面看起来得有多诡异吧？”罗伊啃完自己的一片饼干，渣掉的满桌都是，“要是康纳正巧看见他又得拿你的金赛量表数值开上两个星期的玩笑了。”

“我不在乎。”

“天哪，你今天到底怎么了，是吃错了药还是昨晚上脑袋被人锤了？还是被外星人掉包了，你是谁，真的奥利在哪？”罗伊说这句话的时候差点噎死自己，他赶紧喝了口牛奶把嗓子里的东西顺下去。

“我从你十三岁的时候开始养你，知道你最喜欢吃什么口味的玉米片和糖豆，听得出你射箭的节奏。我能看得出来你回家准是和那蝙蝠崽吵架了。”奥利不自在的用拇指揉着眉毛，慢慢的开口，“所以没必要兜着圈子让我放心，光在家里躲一辈子什么用都没有。”

“好吧，看来什么事都瞒不过你，老大，你有一双鹰的眼睛。”罗伊颓下身子，把下巴搁在大理石台面上像只可怜兮兮的小狗一样瞅着奥利。“答应我别嘲笑我的爱情生活，因为我十三岁开始就跟着你，知道你绝对会这么做。”

“我不会，你开始讲吧。”得，奥利绝对被掉包了，罗伊想，但这个奥利比先前的那个好了不知道多少，他记得我喜欢吃什么口味的零食还不会嘲笑我，就算真的奥利不回来了我也无所谓。

“你应该知道他挺年轻的吧？”

“只要你没犯罪就成，我管他几岁。”

“问题就在这儿了。”

“你犯罪了？”奥利的语气听起来难以置信。

“不——你在想什么呐。”罗伊急忙打断奥利的猜想，解释道，“他成年了，但年纪比康纳还小，就算平日里他多成熟某些时候还会幼稚到一塌糊涂，懂了吧，完全不像我一样成熟冷静。”

“你，成熟冷静。”奥利重复了一遍，又拿起了一块曲奇，他得吃些东西压压惊，“这笑话我可以笑到明年，而今年才刚开始呐。”

好吧，他还是他，原装正版的奥利弗奎恩。罗伊愤愤的想。

“说真的，老大？这就是为什么我在十七岁的时候不想和你分享青春期小秘密天天往哈尔叔叔家跑了。”

“好吧，我保证不开玩笑了。”奥利清了清嗓子，看上去认真极了，表情圣洁庄严得就像站在教堂里对另外一个姑娘发誓一样。“你和他到底发生什么了？”

“他把自己的胸骨搞骨折了。”罗伊指指自己的胸膛，好像碎掉的是他的骨头一样，但他承认，当时他的心疼的就像自己的胸骨骨折了一样。“没告诉我。”

“难道你俩以前都是一进门就向对方汇报一通自己身上什么地方不好使了吗？”奥利喝了一口罗伊的牛奶，说道，“要是我我也被你烦的半条老命都没了，怪不得他要跟你分手。”

“才没有啊！”罗伊提高嗓门，像个被伤了心的小姑娘，然后一把夺过奥利拿走的牛奶，“我不跟你说了，找康纳聊天都比你愉快。”

“我道歉，罗伊。”奥利看着他，说，“对不起，你就当你的老头子大脑缺血有了不可修复的脑损伤。”

“这个道歉真是诚挚到我潸然泪下。”罗伊不带感情的说着，白了他一眼，“但是不，我不接受。”

“罗伊——”奥利叹了口气，“你得知道我是真的想帮你来着。”

“不，我去找康纳了，或者米娅。我以后再也不会让你有履行父亲义务的机会了。”

“我晚上给你带你最喜欢的玉米片，嗯？”奥利拿那双绿色眼珠瞧着他，像哄小孩一样放柔了语气。罗伊有些心动了，他家老爹放低姿态的样子简直让所有人都没办法拒绝，证据是黛娜都决定和这个混蛋共度余生。

罗伊犹豫的挪了挪身子，最终说：“好吧，你要是再拿我的感情生涯开一次玩笑，你就会失去你最疼爱的first son。”

“事实上，你哪儿来的自信说出这句话。”奥利伸出手指弹了一下罗伊的脑门儿，笑着说道。

“我不管，你就是最爱我。”罗伊撇撇嘴，皱着眉头看着奥利，“我和我男朋友刚吵完架，难道就不能拥有我攒了这么久没用的父爱吗。”

“行，我爱你。”奥利最终妥协道，“成了吧？你多大了还干这种事儿。米娅都不屑与你争宠。成熟冷静，是吧？”

 

-

“所以，”奥利捂着自己的额头，把手肘撑在桌面上，看起来只要不和他继续说话下一秒就能大头冲下睡死过去，他看起来真的困极了，罗伊想，这时他甚至开始有些心疼自己的老爹。“我听明白了，你完全是在和自己怄气。”

“你能总结的更好，我相信你。”罗伊趴在桌面上说道，全然不顾手臂底下掉的饼干渣，“再给你一次机会，这次多多把错归结在杰森身上。”

“我想这么做来着。”奥利耷拉着眼皮，无奈的揉着太阳穴，“自欺欺人总是不好的，我是三个孩子的父亲，不能做个坏榜样。”

罗伊不说话了，就那么趴在桌上，看起来伤透了心。

“你就是想在家里待到他主动认错把你接回去，是吗。”

“总不能每次都是我先让步，对吧，明明他也有错，却总要我迁就他。”罗伊鼓起腮帮子吹着气，“每次总要我主动抱抱他亲亲他放下自尊告诉他我很抱歉我错了，他呢，一生气就成天板着张性感爆炸的臭脸好像所有人都欠了他五十万一样。”

“是你自己找了个才刚成年的蝙蝠交往，你能怪谁？”

“我就只是想让他学会道歉，这有什么难的？”罗伊“腾”地坐起来，双手在空气中夸张的摆动，“这可是必要的社交技巧啊。”

“对一个蝙蝠这可不适用。”奥利评论道。“到目前为止我觉得整件事是你自作自受。你想解释什么吗？”

“我依然坚持自己。”罗伊坐直，看着奥利说道，“你是我爸还是他爸啊。”

“我不怎么了解他，但你把他叙述的挺不错。”奥利说，“他对你好吗。”

“大部分时候都挺好。”罗伊抱起手臂，吹起了额前的头发，“小部分时候就——”

“我看见你这儿有个——”奥利指指自己的锁骨部位，扬了扬眉毛，“烟疤，他干的？”

“这不是他的错。”罗伊扯了扯领子，试图把它盖起来。

“在帮他开脱前你也许可以考虑别穿那么低领的衣服。”奥利也抱起手臂说。“你胸口的烧伤呢？我以前没见过那个伤疤。”

罗伊捂住自己的胸膛，一脸被侵犯了隐私的样子，“嘿——我睡觉从不穿上衣也不意味着你就能半夜进我房间一饱眼福啊。”他抚了抚自己的衣服，接着说，“你以为他脑子不正常的时候真的有那么不正常吗？老大，你把我们想的有多重口啊。这是先前科莉干的，有些时候她控制不住自己。”

“这仍然不能解释那个烟疤。”奥利总结性的陈述道。

“安啦奥利，我能照顾好我自己。”罗伊挑挑眉毛，笑着说，“有那闲功夫去管管米娅和男孩子出门的时候穿不穿低领的衣服。”

“好吧。”奥利靠着椅背，思考了一会儿，说道，“我下午要和康纳出去一趟，也许会很晚回来，晚饭自己叫外卖吧，巡逻能交给你吗？”

“好啊，当然没问题。”

“照顾好米娅，别给我惹麻烦。”奥利站了起来，朝楼上走去，“给你带玉米片。”

罗伊嘟起嘴巴，朝着奥利的背影说道：“晚安老大，给你个亲亲。”

 

-

奥利和康纳回到家的时候罗伊和米娅横七竖八的倒在沙发上看着无聊的电视剧，没收拾掉的外卖盒子堆了一茶几，活像是两个重度生活残废，让奥利立即后悔让罗伊照顾米娅这个决定。

他们俩看起来灰头土脸，康纳没说一句话就扔下外套直奔浴室，走路带风。奥利倒挺有心情，趴在沙发靠背上陪他俩看了一会儿电视。

“你去干什么了，这么晚回来。”米娅嚼着零食问道。

奥利晃了晃手里的袋子，然后把它甩在罗伊身上：“给他买玉米片去了，费了点时间。”

“哇奥利！”罗伊赶紧坐起来撕开了包装袋，“不管以前我说过什么过分的话至少我这一刻是爱你的。”

“无比感谢你真诚的爱意。”奥利伸出手去揉乱了罗伊的头发。“我现在去洗个澡然后睡觉，晚上和明天都别闹，我实在累的都没办法动嘴皮子了，早点睡。”

“我还是她？”

“你们两个。”奥利说完，拖着步子上了楼，总是让人担心他会不会直接倒在楼梯上呼呼睡去。罗伊扭着脖子注视着他直到他完全上了二楼，才继续躺在沙发上，开口问米娅：“你觉得我们该听他的吗？”

“不该。”米娅嚼着罗伊的玉米片回答。

过了一会儿，康纳洗完澡出来了，一边擦着滴水的头发一边挤到他们俩中间，现在他们三个都横七竖八的躺在沙发上。

“所以，说实话，你们俩去干嘛了。”米娅大半个身子倚在康纳身上，往他嘴里塞了一把玉米片。

康纳嚼了一会儿，像是在寻思怎么开口。“没干嘛。”

罗伊不可置信的看着康纳，笑的意味深长，“你该多练习一下怎样说谎。”

“要是我说出来了老爸可不会高兴。”康纳耸耸肩，继续吃着玉米片。

米娅凑近了康纳说道：“这让我更好奇了。”

康纳口风严实，任何威逼利诱都无法让他背叛老爸。“我不能说。”

“别这样康纳。”罗伊锤了锤康纳的肩膀，“我还以为我们是兄弟。”

“我们是，所以我不能说。”康纳看着他法律意义上的大哥，犹豫地说，“我吃不准你知道后的反应。”

“怎么着，这件事还是关于我的？”罗伊盯着康纳问道，“你们是去预定我今年生日的能藏的下一个人的巨大蛋糕了吗？现在才二月啊离我生日还有大半年呢。”

“你就继续发挥你的想象力吧，我什么都不会说。”

“康纳。”

“我不会说。”

“康纳。”

“求你别问。”

“康——纳——”

看起来康纳是铁了心要保守这个小秘密。罗伊撇了撇嘴，抱起了手臂，闷闷不乐的拿起遥控板翻台。但当翻到一条插播新闻的时候，他突然怒不可遏的大喊起来：“康纳！”

“奥利怎么说来着，叫你别闹。”米娅被吓了一跳，坐起来嚷道。

“但是——”罗伊的嗓门依旧提得很高，大部分都是冲着康纳，“你瞧瞧奥利带着他做了什么蠢事？”

“大部分都是我动的手，别责备奥利，他是负责口头威胁的那一个。”康纳揉了揉眉心，有些内疚的说道。

“他的胸骨还断着呐！”罗伊扔掉手里的遥控板，双手愤怒的挥舞。“你没把他怎么样吧？”

“奥利告诉我了，我有避开。”康纳仍然不敢看向罗伊，只是低着头，“你怎么不问他有没有把我怎么样？”

“他能把你怎么样？”罗伊撩了一把额头散落的头发，接着盯着康纳，后者缩起肩膀，像在挨老师训的中学生，“蝙蝠都不能把你怎么样。”

“别高估我。”康纳嘟哝着，“他真的有伤到我。”

“好吧，”罗伊深呼吸了几口并在心里默念别生气别生气别生气，康纳是个无辜的孩子他没必要受到责罚。他最终平静了心情，问道，“能解释一下为什么我的爸爸和弟弟要跑去洛杉矶揍我的男友吗？”

“并且没带上我。”米娅嚷嚷着，被康纳瞪了一下。“被他割断弓弦的那一次我可还记得呐。”

 

-

第二天一大清早，罗伊就被敲门声吵醒了，如果敲门的那个人是奥利或康纳，他绝对会大闹一通，不仅因为起床气也是为了他们所做的一切。但敲门的人是黛娜，当她的声音在门外响起时，他根本不好说什么。

“孩子？”黛娜温柔的说，像任何时候对他说话时一样，“楼下有人找你。”

于是他只能慢慢腾腾的从被窝里爬起来，睡眼惺忪的不让自己从楼梯上滚下去并且挪到玄关。他睡觉时从不穿上衣，但没关系，谁来找他都能裸着上半身坦然应对。

但是杰森托德站在那。

一个活生生的会呼吸的杰森托德站在那。

罗伊一瞬间清醒了一下，随即不知道自己该说些什么，他摇了摇睡糊涂了的大脑，接着久久的盯着他，就像他们好像已经有二十年没见面了一样。

“所以……呃。”杰森的眼神瞟到了站在客厅里正看着这边的康纳，他吸了一口气，不自在的挠了挠鼻梁上的创口贴，接着把注意力放回到罗伊身上，“你不请我到你房间里坐坐或是什么的？”

“啊，哦。”罗伊反应了过来，直了直身子，转身朝楼梯间摇摇晃晃的走去，“进来吧。”

杰森拘谨的跟在他身后，像个第一次到女朋友家做客的面对对方父亲慈爱的注视的高中生一样。当他走进罗伊的卧室关上门时，他松了口气，直接摊在了罗伊的床上。

“我坐了今早第一班的飞机，困极了。”

“真巧，我也一样。”罗伊倒在床上，身子叠上杰森的。“我很抱歉昨晚——”

“不不不，”杰森急忙说着，困得口齿不清，“你不需要道歉。”

“什么？”罗伊往杰森那儿靠了靠，好听清楚杰森说了些什么。“我要是知道他俩要去干什么一定会阻止他们，你的脸没事儿吧？”

“还成，坏不到哪儿去。”杰森的声音轻的像蚊子哼哼，感觉他下一秒就会睡着，“你弟弟，上帝啊，他可真——”

“能从他手里活下来你就该感谢生命了。”罗伊把一只手搭在杰森脑袋上，摸着他的短头发，“答应我你不会敌视他。”

“答应你。”杰森的声音越来越轻，最后几乎不可闻，“这不是他的或他老爹的错，更他妈不是你的错。”

“我很抱歉，杰鸟。”罗伊吻了吻杰森的头发，把他搂得更紧了一些。

杰森把脑袋埋到罗伊的怀里，慢慢的开口，声音比先前稍微响了一点：“对不起。”

“你说什么？”

“我很抱歉，罗伊。”杰森吻着罗伊的脖子，说道，“对不起。”

“这可真是太阳打西边出来了。”罗伊闭着眼抚摸着杰森的脑袋，声音软绵绵的像在哼摇篮曲一样，“我都不知道老爸和弟弟能有这么大的作用。”

杰森轻轻哼了一声，没有回答。

“中午想留在这里吃午饭吗？”罗伊问道。

“只要别让两个绿箭和我单独待着就成。”

“那就太尴尬了，不是吗。”

这是他们说的最后一句话，说完后，两个人都沉沉睡去。

 

====

**Author's Note:**

> /烟疤的确是杰森摁的。
> 
> /奥利因为在罗伊睡觉时看见了那个烟疤才愁得睡不着觉。
> 
> /事后奥利直到吃中饭的时间也没起床。
> 
> /最后罗伊当然跟杰森回洛杉矶去了。


End file.
